


I Thought It Was Movie Night?

by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cute Ending, Ficlet, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Married Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Movie Night, No Plot/Plotless, Pet Names, Steven Universe References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Just some cute Remy, Emile, a movie night, and getting side tracked from said movie night.
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	I Thought It Was Movie Night?

When Emile had posed watching the Steven Universe movie, Remy was skeptical. He didn’t usually like cartoons, he would much rather watch dramas and romantic comedies, but Emile was so excited, he couldn’t have said no. So that’s how the coffee loving man found himself snuggled up in a blanket fort, watching a small boy sing about his happily ever after. 

“So,” Remy started. “This kid is half human, and half gem?” Emile nodded.

“How does that even work?” Emile gasped and paused the movie. He whipped his head around to look at his husband. 

“I-I say, I say, a what now?” He quoted, causing Remy to giggle, and then blush because that was not something he usually does. 

As Emile launched into a detailed and descriptive explanation of Stevens backstory, all Remy did was watch. He loved how animated Emile could get about his favorite things, it was just too cute. 

“--and so Steven had to-- Love? Are you listening?” Remy’s face turned red when Emile caught him staring. He chuckled. 

“Sorry Cupcake, you’re so adorable when you’re passionate about something, that I can’t help but keep my eyes on you," this time it was the therapist's turn to blush. Remy slowly leaned forward and took Emile's face into his hands. He smirked and placed a gentle kiss to his lips, soft and feather like. 

Emile's blush deepened when Remy pulled away. That's what astonished him about his husband. No matter how long they had been together, he still managed to turn his insides to raspberry jelly. It was like a talent he had, and apparently shared. 

"Can you do that again?" He tentatively asked. Remy just chuckled and slowly tucked some hair behind Emile's ear. 

Remy would never get over the strawberry chapstick that Emile would slather on every morning. He would never get over his little sighs and gasps when he would kiss him by surprise. He would never get over how beautiful his husband was. 

"Anything for you darling," he said finally as he leaned forward and planted a kiss on the others lips, this one much deeper than the other. 

They stayed connected until Remy pulled away, although his eyes never left Emile's lips. They sat there, admiring each other, until Emile surged forward and locked their lips again. 

The two went backwards, causing Remy to be underneath his husband. As they pulled away from their kiss, both bright red, they giggled and stared helplessly in each other's eyes. 

"I love you," Remy said, content on where he was at the moment. 

"I love you too," and they sealed it with another searing kiss. 

They never really finished the movie that night, but neither of them were really complaining. 


End file.
